Archery Practice
by Baronger
Summary: Sango helps Kagome with her Archery. Kagome returns the favor.


Archery practice: Because hitting the target requires practice.  
~~~Takes place after the first encounter with Kanna of the Mirror.  
  
{Disclaimer :"Inuyasha" belongs to Rumiko Takihashi. The character's and world of Inuyasha are hers and I am merely playing in her world. None of the actions that take place in this story is meant to effect that world. This story has not been written to earn any money or other material benefit. Rumiko Takihashi owns all rights to the characters and story if Inuyasha, and this story has no claim on those rights.}  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango sighed and leaned back into the trunk of the tree. She closed her eyes, and just relaxed to the sound of the waterfall pouring into the stream. 'Why couldn't I have gotten amnesia along with my broken bones', she thought. Sometimes memories can cause more pain then broken bones.  
  
With a determined look on her face, Kagome picked up and nocked what seemed to be the ninety-ninth arrow of the day. The bamboo dipper was old. The sun had bleached it to a pure white and age had taken its toll. It currently floated down the small stream, its tall handle pointing up to towards the sky. It was mocking her.  
  
"Remember control your breathing," said Sango.  
  
"Chu chu," chirped Kirara lending her own encouragement. The two tailed demon cat was still damp from her last foray at dipper retrieval.  
  
'Easy for her to say,' thought Kagome as she sighted down the arrow. She concentrated on the top of the handle, and focused on controlling her breathing. "Ok, I'm becoming one with the arrow," Kagome said as she burst into giggles. She tried to suppress them and released the arrow. The arrow streaked a good half meter above the target.  
  
"Ow! Ouch Ouch!" exclaimed Sango as her body shook with suppressed laughter.  
  
"Oh, Sango are you ok"  
  
"Laughing does not do broken ribs much good," said Sango. "Kirara, could you please fetch the dipper again."  
  
"Maybe you should go back to the hut and sleep."  
  
"No thank you. Besides I like the company out here better," she said as she glared at the hut.  
  
"I take it your still angry at Miroku?" Kagome glanced at the hut where Miroku was sleeping, after staying up on guard duty all night.  
  
"That hentai monk. I was just beginning to accept his flirting. But to find out he has no limits on decency."  
  
"Koharu?"  
  
"He proposed to a twelve year old. He proposes to every woman he meets. Propose to a girl one day then forget them the next."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it? I can stop my practice," Kagome said as she rubbed the bruise on her inner arm.  
  
"No! I don't want you unable to defend yourself when I fail again." Sango said looking down at the ground. "It seems I fail everyone you, Inuyasha, Kohaku."  
  
"Sango! Don't even think such a thing." Kagome knelt down by her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. She ached to hug the inner hurt from Sango. "It's my fault anyway, if I only had the confidence to fire my arrow at Kanna when I drew on her the first time."  
  
Sango looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes. "I accepted the duty and made a promise to Inuyasha to keep you safe," said Sango "and I failed yet again. How can you treat me so kindly, you nearly died"  
  
"You couldn't have known your weapon would be reflected back."  
  
"I acted out of haste. I was mad at being treated like I was not a woman. First Miroku doesn't propose to me like he does to every other woman out there. Then Inuyasha gave me the duty one would expect of a loyal male vassal." Sango sobbed, clutching at her ribs. "I must be ugly and useless. To receive a pity proposal like that"  
  
"Sango, don't say that!" Kagome said, "You're loyal, beautiful and smart."  
  
".."  
  
"Sango listen to me," Kagome said as she handed Sango a tissue. "I don't even pretend to understand Miroku, but I know he cares for you."  
  
Sango wiped her eyes and stared out over the creek. "What's the use of being loyal to someone if they don't return that loyalty? How can you trust someone who won't be faithful to you," Sango replied.  
  
"Sango, do you have feelings for Miroku?"  
  
Sango's cheeks turned bright pink. "What, no of course not!" she stammered. She starred down at the ground, avoiding Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Ah, I see .."  
  
"See what!" Sango snapped glaring at Kagome. She sighed then said,"Sorry."  
  
Kirara hopped between them and dropped the dipper. Kirara looked up into her mistress's face with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"We can only do the best we can Sango," Kagome said reaching down to pick up the dipper.  
  
"Yes, but if I fail people can die. Kagome, I couldn't bear it if my mistakes hurt anyone else I loved."  
  
"Sango, we're a team. I'll watch your back and you'll watch mine."  
  
"Chu Chu," chirped Kirara rubbing up against Sango.  
  
"Sango, I hate to say it but you're going to make more mistakes. We all will, after all we're only human," said Kagome. "It's how we learn from our mistakes and deal with them that's important. Look you're not going to throw Hiraikotsu at any more mirror wielding demons are you"  
  
"Well not unless I find something big to duck behind first."  
  
"Right and I'm going to continue practicing with the bow. So are you going to give me some more pointers or what?"  
  
"Sure," Sango said with a small smile as she handed the ladle up to Kagome.  
  
Kagome walked down to the stream. She carefully ladled up some water from the waterfall that poured into the stream and walked back up to Sago. "Here you probably need a drink after that cry."  
  
"Thanks, my throat is a bit rough," Sango, replied.  
  
"See we just need to look out for each other," Kagome said.  
  
"Thank you," Sango said. Maybe she had been accepted into this strange new team she found herself in. Hopefully in time the horror of the slaying of her fellow demon slayers would fade. Sango sighed and tossed the ladle into the stream. "Ok, remember to focus."  
  
"Ok, but only if you do to."  
  
The arrow curved in a graceful arc. As it flew a cold white nimbus formed around it. The water splashed in an explosion of incandescent fury. The dipper tipped over filled with water and sank gently into the stream.  
  
"You, know your supposed to actually hit the dipper, not sink it by splashing water into it with a powered up soul arrow," Sango said dryly.  
  
"Your right I really do need to control when I power up those arrows," Kagome said, "after all I have archery in gym next semester back in my world."  
  
"We will work on it together," Sango said as her shoulders shook with barely controlled laughter.  
  
The pair smiled at each other, silently promising to watch each other's back. 


End file.
